


Lipstick.

by gogogirl_trixya



Category: Trixya - Fandom, UNHhhh - Fandom, katya - Fandom, katya nation, katya zamolodchikova - Fandom, trixie - Fandom, trixie mattel - Fandom, trixie nation
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other, Trixie - Freeform, UNHhhh, katya - Freeform, trixiecosmetics, trixya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogogirl_trixya/pseuds/gogogirl_trixya
Summary: Trixie, who is the very busy CEO of a cosmetics company meets Katya, a mysterious woman whose past has been undefined. Trixie falls head over heels with Katya and plans a huge project in hopes that she and Katya will get their fairytale!
Relationships: Trixya, trixie and katya - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Lipstick.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you guys enjoy this fanfic as much as I do. I also want to give big credits to @PETR0VNA on Twitter who actually came up with this brilliant plot <3
> 
> Also! Make sure you follow my Twitter // @Gogogirl_trixya !!

CHAPTER 1: 

Trixie rushed out of her uber with a cup of coffee in her hand. She was late to work from the crazy night she had before with a mysterious lady she met at a party. Trixie always had a million thoughts on her mind but that day one single name intruded her head... "Katya" How could she forget that name, the name of the woman who gave her one of the most incredible nights of her life. But, before we get to that let's talk about the day before the party.

It was an early morning when Trixie arrived at her office where her assistant was waiting for her. Everyone at work worshipped her and the ground she walked on. A couple of years back Trixie had moved to LA where she dreamt of being the CEO of her own makeup brand and a couple of years later her dream came true. She was now the proud owner and founder of Trixie Cosmetics™ which had grown in popularity very quickly. 

"Bring me the new lipstick samples would ya?" Trixie said to her loyal assistant Lisa. She had been trying to find the perfect shade of lipstick for her brand but, none of the samples were pleasing her. 

"Now see this one is too light and too sheer it needs to be darker and the color needs to be richer", she was annoyed. It had been months since her last launch and she needed this lipstick to be the perfect shade and the perfect quality.  
"How about we send this back to the lab and ask them to make it darker". As much as she loved her job she, hated this feeling of not being able to get the exact product she wanted.

Trixie left work feeling hopeless and unfulfilled. She took an uber back to her apartment and got settled for the night. She decided that despite these horrible emotions she was going to cook herself a nice dinner. As she started to heat up her pan she got a text message from Violet, who was her old roommate. 

".....Hey hun! How's work going?"  
"..... It's going well, how's it going at the restaurant?"  
"..... Eh.. it's been better. Hey, there's actually this party that's going to be happening tonight do you wanna come?"

She stared at her phone. It had been a while since she and Violet had hung out however she wasn't really feeling it that night. As she went to turn down the offer something in her changed and she instantly turned off the stove.

".... Sure! I would love to go."  
".... Great! I'll text you the details, see you then!"

Trixie was now standing over her mirror and doing her makeup. She knew she needed this, being around other people would cheer her up plus, she's been so busy with work that she hadn't gone out in months! She tied her big, poofy hair in a simple ponytail and put on her favorite pink dress and then, she was out the door. 

She arrived at a big apartment where she found Violet who was already very drunk. There were people everywhere with loud music blasting and instantly she felt out of place. Trixie wasn't the big party animal she used to be and was out of her element that night so the party wasn't as enjoyable for her. She tried to make small talk with everyone there but no one seemed very interested in her and her friend Violet was too drunk to even acknowledge her so she stood by herself for most of the night.

"Money, money, money. Must be funny in the rich man's world. Money, money, money, Always sunny In the rich man's world" Trixie tapped her foot to the lyrics as her favorite song came on and the melody quickly comforted her. She was really getting back into the rhythms of the party when Trixie saw her from across the room, a tall blonde woman wearing a gorgeous black leather jacket and remarkable red lipstick.


End file.
